Pool tables have been enjoyed by many for countless years. Yet, pool tables are bulky and heavy. The sheer size of a pool table typically requires a very large room, and sometimes extensive disassembly and reassembly by a qualified specialist in order to be installed and properly leveled within a room. The present device provides for users to enjoy pool by virtue of the portable device that is easily disassembled and reassembled by virtually any user, and is further easily leveled, so that almost any chosen area, indoor or out, can be used to play pool.